


River

by Cloudd



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Fishing, M/M, Talking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudd/pseuds/Cloudd
Summary: 半魔的情人节有个古怪的习俗，从他们这一代开始——那就是垂钓。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	River

**Author's Note:**

> 作者不会垂钓所以如果你发现有什么垂钓相关的bug请无视或者退出sry  
> 钓鱼的灵感来自汉尼拔

维吉尔坐在沙发上擦拭自己的钓竿，突然听见楼上有着什么动静，抬头一看一个顶着一头乱毛背着叛逆的年轻但丁正跌跌撞撞地从楼下来，带着一脸不可置信的表情停驻在他面前。

“维吉尔……真的是你吗？”他的声音有些颤抖，像是地下住民突然见到了光。

这个但丁脸上没有胡渣和皱纹，看上去不过二十岁；维吉尔思考了一下，简单梳理了现在的情况，然后举起了手上的钓竿：“去钓鱼吗？”

“什，什么？”他傻傻地重复了一遍。

“我说，去钓鱼吗？今天的计划是钓鱼，虽然对象不是现在这个你。”他平静地对着自己年幼的弟弟说道。

从魔界回来之后就偶尔会发生这样的事，查询古籍后他们的推测结果是魔力造成的时空不稳定。这不是他第一次见到过去的但丁——之前曾经发生过两次这样的事故，换过来的但丁一个孤僻地像是被排挤的小孩，只会躲在角落观察别人的一举一动而不敢上前；另一个则像是在酒吧里性骚扰他人，被警告了还喋喋不休说是开玩笑的变态。“很遗憾他们都是但丁。”他这样对自己的那个说，冷眼看他委屈地叫嚣着不活了。

不过万幸的是经验告诉维吉尔最多一天后他们就会换回来。

“……为什么是去钓鱼？”这个过分年轻的但丁眨了眨眼睛，白色的刘海遮住了额头，也因此稍显老实，现在的他看起来比中年的他顺眼多了，“而且你不是……我还以为你……到底发生了什么？”

维吉尔意识到这是什么时期的但丁了，这么一说那件胸前有根皮带的大衣也确实是眼熟，那些过去的记忆逐渐变得鲜明起来。

“我没死，只是和死擦肩而过罢了。”他静静地说，把钓竿翻转过来，开始给轮座上油，“你现在身处另一个时空，原因不明，你大可以把这当成一场梦。”

“梦……所以你不是真实的？”

“我说了我没死，当然在你们的时空如果出了些什么事我死了也是有可能的，”他拿起搭在沙发一旁扶手上的毛巾把手上的机油擦去，但丁的视线跟着他的手一块移动，“这要看你的选择。”

但丁撇嘴，“你就不能直接告诉我吗？”

“我不算是当事人，但丁，不是说你是说我的但丁，从来没告诉我这些。”维吉尔站了起来，去拿另一根钓竿，按理来说但丁应该自己收拾他的东西，但考虑到他的缺席对面这个是个不折不扣的新手，这次他就帮他保养好了。

简单地和但丁解释了事情的原理，年轻人总算是稍微冷静下来了，他坐到维吉尔对面的沙发上活动活动自己的颈部，翘起二郎腿，看上去还是有些局促，但很明显相对于刚开始已经算是放松的多了。他深呼吸几次后问道：“现在是什么时间？”

“2月14日，2021年。”

“……我那里也是2月14。”他想到了什么，看上去有些低落，维吉尔这才意识到这个时期的但丁好对付的多，情绪都写在脸上，也没有那么多隐晦发酵的妄想，“这是情人节吧？你和……另一个但丁去钓鱼？”

“没错。”

“为什么？难道你没有伴侣吗？妻子，也许？”他继续追问道，维吉尔开始觉得有些不耐烦了，他决定收回刚才“这个但丁比较好对付”的想法，“没有，我才从’死’的状态脱离不到五年。况且，为什么你对自己没有伴侣毫不意外？”

“……我了解我自己嘛。”年轻人托着腮嗡嗡地说，他看向别处，卸下了笑容，维吉尔发现他的身上已经有了后来那副颓废模样的雏形，简称可悲。“很高兴知道你没事。”

维吉尔停下了手上的工作，主动从这种消极的气氛中脱离出来。但丁的钓竿就不用那么认真保养了，他想。

“去钓鱼吗？”

“……去吧，我从没钓过就是了。”

——————

穿过阎魔刀打开的门户，维吉尔带着但丁来到他们经常经常垂钓的河流。外界的空气缓解了他的莫名的不爽，急湍白色的水花狠狠拍在溪流中的石块上，偶尔能看见从夹缝中穿过的鱼，河面的反光掩饰着那些小生物的身形；除了没有鱼之外，这个地方让但丁想起了特米尼格。如果他站到溪流里，任凭过脚踝的水流冲刷，应该会更像。

这里是但丁选的地方，维吉尔向他解释道。他其实并不清楚它在地图上的方位，相对于事务所所在的城市这里的温度稍微高些，所以维吉尔猜测这里是更偏南一点的地方，说不定是国外。

其实这个地方不是个适合钓鱼的地方，一点都不。如果让维吉尔选，他会选择一个更安静的地方。

“你为什么突然开始钓鱼？我不觉得我是个会享受这种东西的人，而且我觉得你也一样。”年轻但丁抱着手臂站在一边看他的哥哥把大衣下摆撩起，开始认真地摆弄着钓鱼的装备。他的蓝色钓竿和年长些的那个自己的红色钓竿架在他身后的石头上，把手上有着不少使用过的痕迹，杆身的漆也被零零散散的刮痕覆盖。“简直像个老人一样，我还以为我们之间会更有激情一点。”

“我们确实年纪不小了。而且正如你所说，今天是情人节。”维吉尔摆好了两人的装备后拿起钓竿，给鱼钩上串上蚯蚓。他不喜欢一切昆虫，刚开始是但丁帮他串的，一切的钓前准备换他的陪同，当时的他应该想不到现在自己会对这项运动产生如此浓厚的兴趣。

“情人节所以你们来钓鱼？”年轻人不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，“我猜你们确实是老了——而且我还以为你恨垂钓。”

但丁记忆中的维吉尔讨厌没有效率的努力，是个不折不扣的结果主义者，和他自己恰恰相反。这样的人应该会指着渔船告诉垂钓爱好者“你们的工作毫无意义”。

维吉尔没吭声，他把两个鱼钩都准备好，一切准备就绪，他握着钓竿的把手，把鱼钩甩进水里，浮标被水流冲击地浮浮沉沉。但丁没有得到期待中的回答，耸耸肩跑到他身边的小马扎上坐下乖乖拿起钓竿：“我要怎么做？”

“我也不是专业的。”意思就是让他自己琢磨了。

“诶新手教程就这么结束了，我现在开始相信你确实是我那个老哥，还是一样的冷酷，”他把鱼钩提起来，上面串着的半截蚯蚓甚至还在不住地挣扎。年轻人盯着蚯蚓，突然觉得刘海有点扎眼，阳光太过热烈，各种思绪和衍生的废话混杂在一起在他的脑中滚动，一定是因为如此才让他不清醒了，“……我甚至有时候怀疑你到底在不在乎我。”

啊，他还是说出来了，他也不知道自己为什么要说这话，说出来又有什么意义。这不是你的维吉尔，别鬼迷心窍了。年轻人想把自己的嘴给缝上，他是在抱怨吗？还是在撒娇？但丁感到自己的大脑一片混乱，这回是真的太丢人了，偏偏还是在这个古怪的，年长的维吉尔面前。

鱼钩连着饵料一起落进水中，发出扑通的一声，溅起水花。

“我当然在乎你。”他听见维吉尔在他身边说，溪流的声音几乎要淹没他的话语。

别说大话了。如果你在乎我，你怎么会为了我的项链把我钉在地上？如果你在乎我，为什么要自甘坠下悬崖？但丁想这么说，想指责他的哥哥，指责他的无情，指责他的偏执。

但他不是你的维吉尔，聪明点但丁。于是这些话语就卡在他的喉咙里，让他吞也不是咽也不是，如同烦人的鱼刺刚好卡在手指够不到的食管中间。

两人之间就这么陷入了诡异的沉默当中，一边有着不合时宜的思考，另一边则只是在耐心地等待着鱼咬钩。

不知道过了多久，太阳缓缓滑进地平线，维吉尔突然意识到这个但丁，或许可能，在生闷气。他瞥了眼但丁，这个时期的他甚至比尼禄还小，或许因为如此维吉尔发现自己有了耐心。

“……你在生气，为什么？”他直截了当地问道，眼睛转回了自己的浮标。

“我没有生气啊，为什么我要生气？钓鱼比我想象中更有趣。”但丁单手拿着钓竿回答维吉尔，天呐，他真的在生闷气。

“你是因为我之前想要你的吊坠解开封印，并且采用了一个比较粗暴的手法而感到愤怒吗？”

但丁瞬间感到有些啼笑皆非，他阴阳怪气地回答道：“不是，我哪会因为这个生气啊。”我生气，气的是你抛弃了我，维吉尔，你到底明不明白？

为什么要躲开他伸出的手？这毫无意义你知道吗？你真的有思考过这个问题吗？这是为了可笑的尊严，你知道这造成了多大的伤害吗？但丁不知道为什么那个四十多岁的自己从未和维吉尔谈过这件事，可能他单身了太久，脑子也变得不太灵光了。

他们继续沉默。这个地方远离城市，方圆百里都见不到人类的迹象，谁知道但丁是怎么找到这的。两人坐在溪流旁，被树木包围，只能听见水声，只能看见河面，看见它宽阔自如地奔流而去，看者的那些痛苦的想法也要被其卷走。

“……之前你问过我为什么要选在情人节钓鱼，我当时没有回答你，”维吉尔打破了平静，斟酌着用词。这个时期的但丁好像格外地脆弱。转念一想，或许和他同岁的那个但丁也同样如此，只是他一直都对他隐瞒着真实想法，“对于我们来说，垂钓的意义不在于收获。”

“垂钓，至少对我来说，意味着我能有一段……心安理得放松的时间，我可以坐在这里，一整天只是这样盯着水面，而不用可惜那些失去的时间。”

他的时间总是不够用，走得太过匆忙，在特米尼格之前他忙着活命，锻炼自己，特米尼格之后他失去了可以由自己支配的时间，再然后，说来可笑，他又忙着撕下他儿子的手臂。八岁之后的维吉尔总是在奔跑，所以现在他停下脚步，享受听着水流声的时间。

“而对于但丁来说，这段时间恐怕有其他的含义，”年长的男人念着他的名字，却看向远方，但丁没有哪一刻比现在更加地认识到他们不是彼此的归宿了，“对于他来说，这段时间可以让他思考。”

但丁不由自主地发问：“思考什么，你知道我们不善于思考对吧？”

“很遗憾的是没错，但丁从来不善于思考，于是更多的时候他整理。”整理自己的记忆，整理自己的情感，清洗他们，梳理他们，最后风干。

“这是他告诉你的吗？”

“不是，”维吉尔瞥了他一眼，“我们是兄弟，是这个世界上最亲密的人。只要我想，我可以猜出你们的想法。”

“只要你想，但从前你从来没’想过’，”过去的但丁跨越时间的间隔一针见血，他盯着自己的浮标，“看来钓鱼真的改变了我的哥哥。”

“是的，总而言之，每当情人节我们都会选择钓鱼，消失一天来到这里。”

这个地方只有他们两个人知道，但丁其他的朋友都觉得他们是在哪没羞没躁地度过二人相处的浪漫时刻，这天的工作会被全部推给尼禄。然而事实是他们选择来到这里，一声不吭地并肩把一天的时间都花在垂钓上。

整整一天他们不会有任何对话，仅此一天，早上来到这里，下午用完饵食就离开。甚至已经成为了某种习俗。

“哦我懂了，大概。但我猜他不只是为了思考或者整理，如果我是他——我就是他，”但丁摸着自己的下巴，纠正用词，他的怒火还没平息，但对未来的自己进行推测确实是一项有趣的活动：“我是不会在你面前露出这样脆弱的一面的。”

“所以我猜我只是想和你两人呆在一块，想和你相处罢了。”

维吉尔静默了，他从来没有想过这个可能性，考虑到他们平时也一直呆在一块。那个但丁做这样的事只是想和他相处？他弟弟的傻笑浮现在他的脑海中，很难以置信。

“所以你突然说这个是为了什么？”

“……是为了告诉你你也应该利用这段时间好好思考。”忽略了对方的反应，维吉尔继续说道：“通过垂钓，我想明白了很多事，包括付出了诸多代价后我仍然不后悔我当时的选择，你也是如此。”

“你到底是什么意思？不要再用这种语气了说明白点。”但丁感到有些烦躁。

维吉尔垂下眼，他现在看起来没有但丁记忆中的那么锋利，“你后悔吗但丁？后悔你没有将吊坠交给我导致了我间接的坠崖。”但丁看着他接近灰色的眼睛，下意识地反驳：“如果我就这么给你，你会造成更多的伤亡，别人不需要为你付出代价！”

“对，你的答案是不后悔。”年长者错开了视线，话语淹没在水流声中，但丁却听得很清晰，他的哥哥用那种平缓的语气说：“既然不后悔，那么为什么要因此而悲伤？”

为什么要因此悲伤？

“不，我生气的不是因为这个——”

“如果你还在想我到底在不在乎你，那么我已经给出答案了，但丁，这么多年来，我一直很在乎你。”

什么？

“如果我不在乎你，我不会选择跳下去。”

你自相矛盾。你说谎。  
他没有必要撒谎，他说的是真的。

“如果你还没想通，我只能告诉你我没法开导你，如果你在寻求帮助，那么你找错了人。”

但丁无言，特米尼格时的记忆不受控制地开始回放，他坐在播放厅的中心，让记忆倒印在虹膜上：维吉尔毫无疑问是个混蛋，他的行动缺少必要的逻辑，但丁需要承认自己被耍得团团转——莫名其妙地开始爬塔，战斗，遭遇背叛，合作，最后维吉尔自说自话地离开。这只是一个晚上发生的事，短短数个小时便经历了重逢和分别的每一个环节。

这些回忆，所有的细节和他情感的末端纠缠在一起。这个年轻的半魔突然发现这是他20年来遭遇过最复杂的事件，这个舞台上每个登场角色都做出了不同的选择：他的是要阻止维吉尔，而维吉尔的是要么成功要么死。

年轻人做出了选择，却理解不了这种选择，因此他混乱，企图得到他人帮助。他的嘴像条濒死的鱼一样反复张合着，然后口水呛到了自己开始剧烈的咳嗽。

“咳，咳咳！”他拍着自己的胸，止住了咳嗽，却还是找不回语言能力。

不知道过了多久，指针划过圈圈数字，溪流被染上温暖的金色，像熔炉里融化的铁水被倾倒而出；两人的影子倒映在水面上，和湍流不息的水流一起颤抖。

“……所以你们钓鱼？”

“所以我们钓鱼。”

但丁看着浮标，眼泪控制不住地从他的眼眶中落下，他甚至要因此睁不开眼，“为什么？肯定是湖面反光太厉害了哈哈……”他笑着说，任凭泪水滑下，打湿他的外套和裤子。

他们就这样保持了沉默，完美复刻了今天应有的情景。突然，但丁感受到手上的弦收紧，他意识到这是有猎物上钩，于是快速地把鱼线收回来——最后出现在鱼钩上的是一条手掌长的小鱼。

“你是怎么做到的？我和但丁从来就没有真正钓起过什么。”维吉尔看着那条还在挣扎着的鱼，脸上露出疑惑的表情。

年轻者单手简单地擦了下脸，把猎物从鱼钩上取下，随手扔进他们中间的小桶里，“我猜可能只是因为我天赋异禀吧。”

“不可能，他也从来没钓起来过。”

“可能我把钓起来的都放回去了，在你没注意的时候。”

“我不可能没注——算了，如果是真的，为什么他要这么做？”

“如果我这么轻易地就赢了，你就不会和我继续游戏，他可能是这么想的吧！”

维吉尔没有说话，但丁站起来，在他的维吉尔坠崖后第一回感到神清气爽：“其实你并没有帮到我，我还是感觉很糟糕，甚至比宿醉还恶心，”年长者看着他，余晖模糊了他的五官，年轻者继续说道：“但你知道吗？我很感谢你，谢谢你带我来钓鱼。”

“不用谢。”他说。


End file.
